Let Them Go
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: this is something like what should have happened in Thor The Dark World.(cough, cough) it takes place right before they leave Asgard to confront Malekith.


()this is something like what should have happened in Thor The Dark World. look, I just want to say that it's not even that I dislike Jane Foster, I just dislike her and Thor as a couple.

Jane Foster looked at the Asgardian woman who had freed her from her cell just minutes ago. She hadn't done it for her, she knew that, and and she understood completely. In her position, she would feel the same, of that she knew. But, for Thor, Sif would do anything, even freeing someone which she really didn't care for at all, someone who had interfered many times, trying to take what Sif herself desired more than anything else. Though, it hurt her so much her stomach ached, feeling as if it were twisted, tied in knots, she knew what she had to do, what was right for everybody. It couldn't be the way she wanted, and she needed to face that, to accept it. She could see the way Thor and Sif looked at each other. They loved each other, she knew it. But, so many times, she had interfered. What Thor had for Jane was childish infatuation, just fascination with someone so different than he had ever seen, but it was easily mistaken for love. Maybe that was all Jane had for Thor as well. She wasn't even sure anymore. But, though it hurt more than anything she had ever experienced, the old saying kept repeating itself in her head. 'If you love someone...'

"You have to let them go." she said the last part out loud, quietly, under her breath so that just she herself could hear.

"Jane. Sif." Thor said as they met up with him.

"Thor," Jane said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Jane?" Thor asked. He could tell from her face that whatever it was was a serious matter.

"This is important. I won't do this. We can't do this anymore." she said, trying to swallow down the aching in her chest.

"Won't what? Confront Malekith?" Thor asked.

"No, Thor. We can't be together. It's not right. It won't work. It can't work. We're from two different worlds. I care about you, Thor. That's why I'm doing this." Jane said.

"What? Why...?" Thor said, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. Sif looked at them, her eyes wide.

"On Earth, we have a saying, 'If you love someone, you have to let them go.'" Jane said, "I want what's best for you and everybody else. I was being selfish. I haven't been fair to you, or to Sif, or to anybody. I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Jane..." Thor said. Jane turned to look at Sif.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked her. Sif stared at the mortal woman for a moment. She thought about denying it, getting defensive, or just brushing it off, but there was something about the woman's words, what she was saying, that struck her deep down, and she almost broke down. It was true. Sif had always loved Thor, and before he met Jane, she had always thought that Thor had felt the same, that they had something. But, after Jane came along, that changed, and she resented the mortal woman for it.

"Yes." was all Sif could manage to say. Her blue eyes glistened just faintly as if there were tears deep inside that she was struggling to keep from surfacing. Thor looked at her, his lifelong friend, his childhood friend that had eventually become something more, the one he had neglected, brushed aside when he met Jane Foster. How could he have been so selfish, so blind?

"Sif..." he said.

"You love her, Thor. I know you do." Jane said, "You deserve to be together. It's better for both of you, for everybody. I've interfered so many times, and I really am sorry." She hoped to still be friends with Thor as he was still important to her, but that's where it would end, and maybe, and hoped that she could even strike up a friendship with Sif, though she would understand if Sif felt otherwise.

"But, what of you?" Thor asked.

"I'll be fine." Jane said quietly, choking out the words.

"Are you certain?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll be alright." she said. Though, she struggled to say the words, she knew it wasn't a lie. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her, a guilt that she had felt since the first time she had met Lady Sif. Sif looked at the mortal woman. She couldn't comprehend this, the selflessness being shown by the human woman, as Sif had thought, that for the most part, humans were selfish beings. She could tell that Jane's words were sincere, that she meant everything she was saying.

"I understand." Thor said, "Then, that is how it shall be." He had always thought that, if this ever happened, there would be a hole in his heart the size of Jotunheim, but, at this moment, it didn't upset him near as much as he had always thought. Sif looked Jane directly in the face, and gave, what looked like it could have been a hint of a smile.

"Thank you." Sif said. Her blue eyes almost sparkled as she said this. It was a look that Jane had never seen on Sif before. This made Jane smile.

"Take care of him." she said.

"I will. You have my word." Sif said.

"Do not talk about me as if I am a child. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Thor said, laughing a bit, placing his large hands on Sif's shoulders. Sif looked at him, smiling.

"Excuse me, but do we not have a dark elf to confront?" they heard an all too familiar voice. They looked in the direction of the voice to see Loki walking up to them.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Loki is correct." Sif said.

"Yes. We should hurry. Malekith is likely on his way here. Did, you must stay here with the others, with father." Thor said.

"Thor..." she said. She and Thor could finally be together, but what he was doing was dangerous, and there was a very real chance that even he and could be killed. He could see on her face that she was worried.

"Sif, do not worry. I will return to you. I swear it." he said, looking into her blue eyes.

"Alright." she finally said. Thor leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They started out gentle, but it became more passionate as they finally were releasing all of the passion they had built up for each other over the years. When they finally, broke the kiss, they stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Thor knew now that it was her he had loved all along, and that what he had for Jane had been immature fascination.

"Be safe." she told him. He nodded, and in a moment, he, Jane, and Loki were gone.

()yeah, just a short little story that is supposed to take place right before they leave Asgard to confront Malekith


End file.
